Paridies of all Благодать
by Beer and Vodka
Summary: Paradise of all Paradise in German and Russian respectively. Prussia and Russia joined forces to invade Germany. “Oh Yes!”“A ah nii-san ”“My turn is it next, da?”“H-hai Russia-sama”“DAAAAA!” Story by: Charlie and Sam - M due to graphic-ness!-Ye Be Warned!


Chapter 1: The Mission Begins

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Hetalia, this is just our hentai fantasies that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows we might be able to fix it), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the embarrassment.  
- Beer and Vodka Editor  
**Warning:** Incest, non-con (sorta), hard-core yaoi, PWP, hentai-ness, etc…

_Missions Report: 0200 hours; Stake-out located on enemy territory_

Red eyes, the only visible part of the figure cloaked in the shadows of the early morning and false dawn. "BlackEagle, do you read? Over." An oddly childish voice interrupted the silence. _Static._

"Roger that, GerneralFrost. The enemy is currently unawares, we should strike now if we want the infiltration to work. Tell me when… Over." A somewhat gravelly voice replied. _Static._

"You have the go ahead BlackEagle, I'll come with reinforcements soon; I should be there by the time you get past his fortifications and to the prize. BlackEagle, I repeat, you have the go ahead, remember: _be cautious_. Over and out." _Static._

'Show-time' the red-eyed figure thought.

Germany heard a door slam shut, waking him if only slightly. Only being half-awake and only just able to produce coherent thought he shifted to look at the glowing red lights of his digital alarm clock on his bedside table. 2:30. His last intelligible thought was 'Someone is going to die for this…'. Though being Germany and usually waking up early his body wouldn't let him wrap himself in the sweet embrace of sleep once more, so he was still lucid, if only somewhat.

"You shouldn't be so loud, you'll wake him, da~" Russia whisper-yelled at his soon-to-be partner-in-crime, so to say, in that 'innocent' child-like voice of his. Prussia cringed at the sound of the door he accidentally let slam, making the noise echo loudly all throughout the rather sparsely furnished and empty house.

As the two trespassers wordlessly tiptoed throughout the house straight for the master bedroom Prussia spoke up, quietly of course, "You needn't worry my dear fellow; that guy sleeps like the dead, nothing short of a grenade exploding within close proximity could wake _him_ up." "It sure sounded loud enough to be an explosion." Russia mumbled, rather immaturely, under his breath.

In that blissful yet aggravating state between sleep and waking, that seemed to have Ludwig trapped in its clutches, Ludwig was still aware of his surroundings, kind of… wait, what was that? He heard a hushed conversation right outside his partially open door. "Good thing the door is open a little, the knob seems to need a good jerk to get it turn, that could have been very loud." a somewhat gravelly but familiar voice stated. "You mean like grenade explosion loud?" another voice asked, sounding slightly sarcastic, it seemed to belong to a very young person, most likely a male also. Ludwig couldn't help but think that those voices were eerily familiar, and something was telling him that whenever he heard these voices (especially together and speaking to one another) that he should run straight to the nearest bomb shelter and hide out until the danger has passed. 'Eh, it's most likely just the delusions of a sleep-deprived mind.' Ludwig concluded. After all he had only gotten around an hour of sleep, _other_ _things_, of a…certain nature, had kept him up.

"Did you end up bringing the blindfold?" the only answer the taller nation got was the albino wordlessly holding up a long, but wide, black cloth that looked to be made of silk, one of the more durable fabrics - able to withstand much wear and tear. "Da that's good." Russia paused in mid-step, "Do you suppose we should have also brought a gag?" all of a sudden Prussia pulled a large roll of black duct tape out of seemingly nowhere, "Don't worry, I got it all covered" the albino assured the larger country with a devious smile on his face. As the two quickly but silently skulked towards the occupied bed in the room Gilbert remembered something. "Russia-san be careful, he use to kick in his sleep, hard, and I'm not sure if he still does or not so pay attention." "Hontou desu ka? (really) I never knew that, but in any case…" he trailed off to rummage around in his coat pockets, "Aha! Found 'em. I brought these lest he wake and cause trouble. They work really good, da!" he held up the small bottle and shook it a bit to have the pills rattle around as if to help make his point. The sickly-sweet tone accompanied with the ostensibly innocent smile would have people who didn't know better think that he was going to cheer up a sick friend, rather than breaking into a house to drug and spirit away the sole inhabitant for, well, let's say...less than pure reasons.

Still in that odd half-asleep/half-awake state Germany only heard bits and pieces of the previous conversation. But he did hear the first voice say "Good, you make him swallow the pill, since you have gloves, and I'll hold him down in case he wakes up." Even though Ludwig did hear the conversation he was too deep in thought about how this was all just a really weird dream/hallucination that it didn't quite process. 'This is definetly one of the weirdest dreams ever. Maybe it was that wurst I found in the fridge that I most likely shouldn't have eaten right before bed. But that was some especially good sausage. Totally worth any hallucination' he decided.

"Oh look! He's drooling in his sleep like an adorable little child!" cooed the older-sounding voice. "Aww… he's so vulnerable-looking, I wonder what he looks like when he cries, if he's anything like Torris it'll be the cutest thing you'll ever see, da." And once again an out-of-place innocence resounded throughout the big-boned (not fat, just fluffy) man's smile and voice. A silence ensued, not quite awkward but not particularly companionable. "Really arousing too…" the big man added on as an afterthought. Prussia decided to give his own input, "Yes, I've always wondered what Mr. Macho would look like as a submissive uke; tears pouring down, tied to a chair, and completely… accommodating. Crap, really bad nosebleed - I think I'm getting light-headed from the blood loss…" Russia grin nearly split his face in half, "Don't worry your fantasies will come true now that we have the object of them, da?" Ivan took out a small white pill before putting the bottle back in his pocket and leaning over Germany.

* * *

**A/N:** we are soo sorry, fanfiction was being a bitch and wouldn't let me upload the story, ch 2 should be out by the end of the week... hopefully


End file.
